The present invention relates to a seat belt retractor with a load limiter and a locking mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retractor having a motorized load limiter and locking mechansim.
Conventionally, retractors have include a mechanical load limiter such as a torsion bar or the like for limiting the load applied on a shoulder or chest of an occupant of a motor vehicle. In these conventional retractors the mechanical type of load limiter does not allow for the threshold setting for load on the webbing to be altered. Typically, the threshold value for the amount of tensile load to be applied to the webbing is determined according to the model type of automobile. This threshold value is fixed and cannot be easily altered.
Therefore, it is desired to develop a novel retractor in which the threshold value for tensile load on the seat belt webbing is adjustable.